Carleon Aegirus
Email: gautamchessmaster@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Black Height: 5'7 Weight: 132 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Tarabon Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 10 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Longsword Secondary Weapon: Longbow Tertiary Weapon: Hand to Hand History Ever since he heard the story of Lews Therin Kinslayer and the Breaking or the Worlds, Carleon was enthralled b the sense of mystery and the aura of power that emanated from the tales of the Aes Sedai and the Warders. Since he knew of course, that he could never be an Aes Sedai, he concentrated instead upon the Warders with a singl minded intensity. His parents were simple country folk who were hard put to getting him taught reading and writing. This he learnt from Mother Gunes, the local Wisdom. She knew nothing about the Warders, but she directed him to a nearby town called Ibarra. Now this town, though small and nothing compared to the White-palace wonders he was used to hearing about from travelling Gleemen, nevertheless had an old Library. And Carleon spent hours there, reading in some secluded nook or imagining himself to be leading the Queen's armies against the Dark Ones or False Dragons. While he was supposed to be tending the flocks, Carleon would be in the library, reading to his heart's content. Soon he knew many of the ancient battles by heart and had learnt all he possibly could about swords... But even so he was filled with a great, aching sadness. For now the fire on which the thread of his life burnt was his dream of becoming a Warder. Yet how could he, a farm boy, unassuming and of no great physical strength- ever dare to hope to aspire for the Tower? One day, Carleon cut himself a thin narrow branch from the trunk of a dying tree- and assumed it to be a poweful sword of old. With this he would battle legendary opponents, sometimes victorious, sometimes vanquished. Now it so came about that approaching his sixteenth birthday, as one evening he pastured the goats on the hillside, twilight fell very quickly. Alarmed by the gathering darkness, he called the sheep together- but at that moment he heard the sound of galloping hoofbeats. Within seconds a rider came into view on a great brown stallion. He was going like the wind- but even as Carleon looked on in amazement, a feathered arrow overtook him, and then a second buried itself in his back. He fell to earth with a groan and his horse galloped on madly. Carleon merely stood watching, but when other hoofbeats sounded, a sense of terror overcame him, and he flattened himself into the grass to make himself invisible. He heard the sound of people dismounting and holding a brief conversation. Then suddenly there was silence again. At this point Carleon noticed that the inert form of the rider was clutching a piece of paper. He gently prised it from his hand, and immediately noticed it was written in the Old Tongue- which he could not read. But even as Carleon straightened up he felt a sword point at his throat. He turned his eyes up and saw a figure in armour, about his height, holding the sword with an experienced grip. 'Now', said the person, 'hand me over the piece of paper, or you shall suffer his fate...' Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fallen rider's sword at his side. Before he quite knew what he was doing, he had ducked, seized up the sword and lunged at his adversary. But he parried the thrust easily and slashed back violently at Carleon. Carleon managed to block the first thrust but the second sent the sword spinning out of his hands and he felt a searing blow to his left cheek. The pain and the humiliation brought tears to his eyes, and he leapt backwards to avoid being skewered-and suddenly found himself falling through thin air. He had accidentally leapt off many of the roacky tors strewn about the hillside... He landed many feet below which shook the breath our of his body, and then he rolled a good way down before he finally came to a halt next to iron-clad feet. Carleon looked up and felt his spine tingle. It was an armoured man, tall and of powerful build, who was staring down at him impassively. And somehow he knew- after years of waiting- here he was face to face with a WARDER! Carleon leapt up, joy unbridled. Even if he was to die now, he would die having seen a Warder... The Warder then asked him, 'Was that your first time with a sword?' He was alluding to what had happened on the hilltop. 'Yes sir,' Carleon nodded. 'Good. The Warders welcome those with no training but who rely on their instinct. I see promise in you. Would you like to become a Tower Trainee?' In that instant, the world spun around him, and he staggered backwards. Here at last was the chance Carleon had yearned for all his childhood... but was he prepared to leave home and family behind merely On the behest of a man he had never seen before? His hesitation lasted a full minute before he realized that such a chance would never come again... after all he could always return after becoming a Warden... 'Yes.' Carleon whispered. That was two weeks ago. I am in the Tower now and soon shall be conferred a mentor. I have asked no questions of the man who brought me here about himself or about the parchment he later took from me and I willingly gave, or who it was who attacked me. In time everything shall be revealed. For now I am content to be patient. Destiny awaits.... Category:WS 10 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios